


Camp Camp Oneshots

by M0useB0nes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0useB0nes/pseuds/M0useB0nes





	1. HIGHSCHOOL!PRESMAX- Fairy Lights on a Friday Night

Max was never one for parties.

     There were always too many people, and the College Freshman and High school Senior and Junior kids would always get drunk and cause trouble, even if they weren't old enough.  Not like anyone cared.  Even some of the other freshman were drunk off their asses and practically eating each other's faces.

Max grimaced as someone got a _bit_ too close for comfort, backing further into the corner he had claimed for himself.  Personal space had become a huge issue as he aged, even getting out of his previously horrible environment.  Nonetheless it was _his_ space and _they_ needed to stay out of it.  End of story.  Find your own corner, bitch, this one was Max's.

     He let out a heavy sigh, pulling out his phone and heading for the door.  Text David or Gwen for a ride home, pace and mutter to himself, just get some fresh air while he waited for whoever to arrive.  Once outside, and halfway through his text to David, he saw a figure at the end of the driveway, sitting under a tree and seemingly either passed out drunk, asleep or dead.  A few steps closer.  Upon closer inspection the person was asleep, most likely, quietly mumbling to themself. 

     "Hey." Max said as he approached.

     The figure stirred, dark brown hair now visible and tousled. "Ffffuck off...  M'not interested.."

     "Do I know you?"

     "Depends, who's asking?"

     "Max. Max Greenewood, if we're going by my official last name now."

     "Max Greenewood as in 'wishing death upon everyone at camp' Max Greenewood?  The one David adopted at the end of camp a few years back?"

     "Yeah. That's me."

     "Preston Goodplay. A+ theater kid, at your service."

     "I'd give you a C-, tops."

     "You shut your whore mouth."

     Preston pulled himself up, sitting against the trunk of the tree.  "I swear I have to have been drugged or my drink was spiked or something... I came out here for some fresh air and passed out."

     Max laughed slightly. "Nice. How have you been? Haven't seen you since like 7th grade Math."

     "You're so much more civil now. Hmph.  Well, somehow I became popular and have been beating off fangirls with a stick."

     "Sounds horrible."

     "Sort of. Though it's a lot more awkward when you're gay.."

     "Shit."

     Max drew himself up, offering a hand. "Don't get used to me being this nice.  You're the only person I know here and you're.... mm.. tolerable."

    Preston took his hand, staggering as he stood. "Ho-ho-holy fuck I got dizzy quick."

     "Preston you seem drunk, or hungover or some shit."

     "Probably am..  ugh..  isn't there a porch swing back there?"

     "Yeah.  Come on, let's get you a seat and something non-alcoholic."

    Max grabbed his bag from the front porch, leading Preston to the back of the house and onto the swing.  Rose shaped fairy lights were strung around the chains holding the practical bed and under the bug net, giving the area a soft, magenta glow.  A moment of digging through the bag and Max pulled out a water bottle, handing it to Preston. 

     "Here.  David had me bring my own stuff since these kinda of parties are known for the drinks."

     "Ugh... thank you, Max, you're a saint."

     "I'm actually literally Satan, but no problem."

     Within a few minutes, Preston had laid back, hiding under one of the blankets left out for whoever wanted to use them.  Max lay next to him, staring up at the stars.  Girls/Girls/Boys was playing faintly from inside.

     The only way either could describe the situation was... surreal.  Reality felt slightly altered, to say the least. The pulsing music from inside, the soft croak of frogs from the woods nearby, the ambient pink lights, the fact that they were the only ones out.  It could have easily been a dream.

     "Hey Max?" Preston's voice was quiet, and somewhat weak.

     "Yeah?"

     "You wouldn't happen to have something I could read, would you?"

     "If you're wondering if this is a dream, I'm thinking the same thing."

     Preston rolled onto his back with a soft laugh, following Max's gaze. The only sound was the pulse-like beat of whatever song was on now. It sounded vaguely like Every Time We Touch, but it was indistinguishable.

     "So.. do you know any constellations?" Max broke the silence.

     "Well, I know some of them, but I couldn't point them out."

     Max lifted a hand to the sky, pointing to a bright star. "That one's Ursa Minor. You can tell because that's the Little Dipper, right there." He moved his gesture a bit further. "There's Ursa Major. That little diamond shaped thing is Bootes. That one's Corona Borealis. There's Cygnus, between Heracles and Pegasus..."

     A slight smile found it's way onto Preston's face as he listened to the other go on about the constellations, focus entirely on the stars and the voice next to him explaining them.

     "You sure do know a lot about the stars."

     "Yeah, well when you're living with overly happy tree and nature man 24/7 it's hard not to. Space-Kid-Neil told me about where they are and David taught me the names."

     Preston pointed to a cluster of stars. "What's that one?"

     Max squinted slightly. "Auriga, I think. The name's kinda foggy right now."

     "It's oddly nice out here."

     "Yeah."

     Preston turned to face Max. "So, what else do you know now?"

     "Uh.. trees, poisonous plants, regular plants. Nature shit."

     The two continued to converse about nothing and everything all at once. Unconsciously, they had drifted closer as Max was ranting about his ex-family, voice broken and shaky as he went on and on.

"—I cant even stand to think about him anymore! I was robbed of my fucking childhood because of that bastard!"

"Wow.. he seems pretty horrible."

"Horrible? Try insufferable.. getting out of that hellhole was a dream come true.."

"Here. Not to seem like I'm brushing you off, but you're stressing yourself out with this. I can tell. Why don't we do something else?"

"I guess. Thanks for letting me get all of that off my chest, though. I needed that.."

"It was nothing. You've helped me out enough in the past, so I may as well pay it forward a bit."

"So, what should we do now?"

"Dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I think I've got a game or something on my phone we could play?"

"Eh. How about we just sleep for a bit?"

     Max flopped back onto the swing bed, causing it to rock. Preston followed suit, 'accidentally' landing face-first onto Max.

     "Shit! Sorry!"

     "Dude, calm down! It's fine!"

     "I must have fallen in the wrong direction.. heh heh.."

     "It's not half bad, though. You're pretty warm."

     "Just a side effect of being the hot mess that I am!"

     "Okay I draw the line at puns, get off."

     "Noooo! I'm sorry!"

     The duo's laughter echoed lightly over the trees.

     "Man, tonight has improved since I ran into you."

     "Well, I'm glad that I'm entertaining."

     A soft sigh, then silence. Fingers mutually intertwined, Max pulling the other into an embrace.

     Preston took note of Max clinging on for dear life as he returned the hug, fabric of the tattered hand-me-down jacket the thespian always wore balled in his fists, face pressed into his shoulder, holding on and practically refusing to let go. Preston didn't mind. He quite enjoyed the contact. It was nice.

     Max dreaded the moment he would have to pull away from the other. He hadn't had a proper hug in months due to isolating himself for purely for the sake of isolation. He was touch starved, to say the least. He didn't want to let go. Not yet. Just a few more minutes and then maybe he'd be ready. Just not right now.

     The contact lasted for about 3 more minutes, Max being the first to move. "Sorry... I just—"

     "No, it's fine. No need to apologize!"

     More silence. Both turned to each other quickly. "C-Can I just—" tentatively, they spoke in accidental unison.

     Max cleared his throat. "Are we.. on the same page?"

     Preston nodded slightly. "I think so.."

     "So.. uh..." Max silently pointed at his mouth, then Preston's.

     Another nod.

     As they attempt to close the gap, there's a rather awkward nose bump. A moment to try again. This time, they connected, staying like that for a few moments with no change.

     Max pulled away again this time, melting the kiss back into a hug. Preston simply laid back onto the mountain of pillows.

     Whatever it was, for both of them, it was nothing short of perfect.


	2. PLATONIC NEIL AND SPACE KKD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of an idea I had while talking about deep shit with my boyfriend. Also this is practically all dialogue

 

"Hey Neil?"

"Yeah?"

"What if all humans came from Mars? The oldest meteor to hit Earth was from Mars and that was before humans."

"Well, Space Kid, theoretically, that's impossible unless we're taking evolution here. There's not enough oxygen on Mars—if any— to sustain human life. Plus there's no vegetation and it would be too cold."

"Well, yeah I mean evolution. Those little bacteria things—"

"—Microorganisms?"

"—Yes, thanks Neil, Micro-organic-sims we're found on Mars, so what if they came with that meteor and became humans through evolution?"

"Micro _organisms_. And I guess that's playusible."

"What about Dinosaurs?"

"What if they didn't really go extinct? What if they just evolved?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Chickens, man. Saw a bunch eat a live rat one time. They're still dinosaurs and they haven't forgotten it. They're waiting until they evolve again to become huge. Ghh.."

"What if it was a sickness? They all caught it and died."

"Sounds kind of reasonable. Opinion on how life started?"

"Probably in water. Because life just kind of appears there."

"Yeah, I can agree with that. 40 to 212 degrees, right? Fahrenheit if I remember correctly."

"It's like mold. It just appears."

"Well, mold transfers through spores, but yeah. Basically."

"Favorite bug? I like caterpillars."

"Danaus plexippus"

"Danana-huh??"

"Danaus plexippus? Monarch Butterflies. But not really, that's just the first thing that came to mind."

"What if there was life on other planets?"

"There is life on other planets, Space Kid. Microorganisms."

"What if they looked like us though?"

"Well that would be impossible. Unless it were an exact replica of our earth atmospherically, in orbit around its star, and temperature wise. They'd have to look different for the different atmospheres and shit."

"Do you think trees can feel pain?"

"Probably not, but certain plants can react to stimuli. Take Venus fly traps for example. They close over prey when it—"

"Neil, Space Kid, It is 2 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!! GO. TO. SLEEP."


End file.
